End of a friendship?
by Lady Neelahn
Summary: What happens when Jessica end her friendship with Ashley without telling her why.
1. Chapter 1

She paced back and forth as an caged animal. She couldn't do this anymore. Couldn't keep her secret any longer. She was in love with her best friend. For six years now. But she couldn't bring herself to open up to her best friend.

Yeah they were close. They spent every minute together. Most nights they shared a bed. They cuddled, and hold hands every time they were together.

She couldn't do this anymore. She had decided to end their friendship. Either way she would lose her best friend. So she did what she had to do. She had called her best friend to come her best friend sat currently in her living room.

"Will you please sit down? And talk to me. I know something is bothering you" Ashley said to her.

"You're right. I asked you to come here, because I want to tell you something".

"Ashley, you are my best friend. And this is hard for me to say. But it's beter that we end our friendship".

I instantly regretted my words when I saw the look on her face.

"Why Jessica? " was the only thing she said.

"It's better this way. I can't say why".

"I think it's better you go now".

It broke my heart to see my best friend, the love of my life so sad and broken. But it was better this way. After she left, I went to bed. I just lay there crying. I wouldn't sleep that night.


	2. Answers

I was glad that Jess had called me to come over. We hadn't seen each other since three days what was odd for us. Normally we saw each other every day. Something was very wrong with her. She had been avoiding me, and I didn't know why.

When I arrived at her house she's been acting really weird. She paced back and forth and it really made me nervous. I asked her to sit down and tell me what was bothering her.

I knew her well but her words surprised me. She dumped me as her best friend without ging me a reason. I started to cry but she simply told me to go. That was so unlike the Jessica I knew. The Jessica I knew would never hurt me. The Jessica i know would always try to comfort me.I left without saying a word.

When I came home I started to analyze what happened. What the hell was going on? Something was very wrong. And it was something that just didn't started today. My mind went back to the events of the past last weeks. And then I knew when it exactly happened when things started to fall apart.

" _Jessica and I had weekend. It didn't happen quite often that we both had Friday night off. We decided to go to club XS where our old captain of the Bella's was mixing that evening. We were dancing and had a good time. Jessica went to get us some drinks. In the time she went to get our drinks some guy started to bother me. When Jess saw how uncomfortable I was she walked up to me. She gave me my drink._

" _Sorry I took so long baby " she said while looking at the guy. And without a warning she kissed me. I kissed her back and the guy didn't know how fast he got to go._

" _Sorry about that Ash, it was the only thing I could think of to get rid of him" she said._

" _Don't be sorry" I said. "I'm glad he is gone now"._

 _After that we finished our drinks and left the club. We went home and got to bed. Like always we shared a bed."_

I hadn't thought of that night and what had happened. Yeah, we had kissed but I didn't think much of it. But now a few weeks later I started to see that is when Jess started to avoid me.

Could it be that? She dumped me because she had feelings for me? Why didn't she tell me? I would never reject her for that. I would do absolutely anything for her. The last six years I didn't date anyone. If I went out, it was always with her. Maybe we weren't romantically involved but we were practically dating.

I wanted answers. I wasn't planning to get dumped because she had feelings for me. If she loved me I would love her back. She was my world. And I would do absolutely anything for her to be her world. I decided to text her.

 _Hey Blondie, I know why you dumped me. And I don't care you have feelings for me. Every Blondie needs a Brownie to go to. I will be there in an hour. Love you always, Ashley._

The reply came within a minute.

 _How did you found out?_

Sometimes she was really blond.

 _We talk later. I'm on my way._


	3. The talk

I still lay on my bed when my phone buzzed. It was a message from Ashley. I didn't want to read it but I did it anyway. When I read her message I was surprised. How did she found out what was bothering me? And that was exactly what I asked her. I didn't bother to get out of bed even when I knew she would be here soon.

She used her own key to come in and walked right into my bedroom.

"You look like hell" was all she said.

She walked up to me and kissed me passionately. I couldn't do anything else but answer her kiss. She broke the kiss and looked at me with a sad and angry look.

"What the hell were you thinking? Oh, wait you didn't think. Seriously Jess. Did you really thought I didn't know what was bothering you? For the past six years we've been practically dating. We almost slept together every night since Barden. We shower together. We kiss and have sex. Did you really think I would dump you because you finally accept what already was here all the time? But above all, how could you even think I would accept it, you dump me without any explanation?"

She was yelling the last part. She looked so angry. And before I could say something, she stormed off. I heard my front door closing with a slam.

The silence Ashley left behind made me think. Somtimes I could be so stupid. Ashley was right. All the things they did was like they were in a relationship. She never realized it. Until now. The things they did together weren't things best friends normally did. They did shower together since college. And they slept with each other at least twice a week. And I didn't mean just sleeping by that.

Holy shit! They were in a fucking relationship for years. And I was to stupid to see it. It took me six years to label our relationship. I am so stupid sometimes . And because of that I pissed of my love. I needed to do anything to make it up to Ash . I had a feeling just sorry wouldn't be enough.


	4. More fighting

I was on my way to Jessica's appartment. I knew she didn't handle stress very well. I was sure that she would be still in bed.

On my way to her place I was thinking about all of this. And it made me furious. I still couldn't believe it she would do this to me after six years. Okay, we weren't in a official relationship, and we didn't define what we had. But we crossed the line of a normal friendship six years ago. I mean our first kiss happened on our first hood night. And yes, the last kiss she gave me was in a very public place. And normally we kept things private. Only a few of the Bella's had seen us kiss. And of course that one time when Emily walked in on us making love. But she had kissed me. I only kissed back.

When I used my own set of keys to open her front door, I knew I was right. She was still in her bed.

I walked right into her bedroom and looked at her.

"You look like hell" was all I could say.

She didn't bother to answer me. I walked up to her and start to kiss her passionately. When she kissed me back I broke of our kiss.

I was so angry and sad and I started to tell at her.

"What the hell were you thinking? Oh, wait you didn't think. Seriously Jess. Did you really thought I didn't know what was bothering you? For the past six years we've been practically dating. We almost slept together every night since Barden. We shower together. We kiss and have sex. Did you really think I would dump you because you finally accept what already was here all the time? But above all, how could you even think I would accept it, that you dumped me without any explanation?"

I didn't gave her any time to respond to this. I turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind me. Angry I stepped in my car and drove home.

When I arrived at home and sat on my couch I grabbed my phone. It had been ringing and buzzing constantly on my way home. I knew it was Jess. And I was right. The fifteen minutes it took me to het home I had twentysix missed calls from her. And fifteen unread messages. I ignored her and shut down my phone. I was still angry for what she had done. Of course I still loved her. But she needed to feel the pain she had caused. A simple sorry wasn't enough.


	5. Getting my girl back

I am so stupid. What was I thinking? The last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt her. And that was the one thing I had done. And why? Because I was to blind to see what we already had.

Ashley wasn't just my best friend. Or my friend with benefits. What we had was more. Way deeper than casual sex. From the first time that they had kissed on hood night, there was something magical between them. They shared something that couldn't be put into words.

Over the years their kissing had become more. Actually the first time they made love to each other was a week after they had met. And since that day they were inseperable. They never had dated someone else. And after they graduated they had shared a house with Flo and Lilly for three years. They had shared a room and their bed since they had lived together in the Bella's house. And they continued to do that in their new house.

During those years they had practically lived as a couple she realized now. They made out, showered together. They didn't share most of their classes, but they somehow managed to make it work to spend so much time as possible together. Even during their performances they were paired together.

Ashley meant everything to her. And she was willing to go to the ends of the earth to get her back. After she realized what she had done, she called and texted Ashley. But Ashley ignored her.

Thinking of her beautiful girlfriend made her smile. All those memories they shared. She thought about the way Ashley made her smile when she was sad. Or the way Ashley touched her. She could feel her skin tingle just thinking about it. Now she needed to focus on how to get Ashley back.

It has been two weeks since she last seen and talked to Ashley, and it sucked. They have never been without each other for such long period of time.

Jessica sat behind her piano. She couldn't focus on playing something. Every song reminded her of Ashley. She sighed. She felt lonely. Normally she had Ash to talk to. Whenever something was bothering her, she used to talk to Ashley about it. And Ashley would reassure her that things would turn out fine. And normally Ashley was right. Without Ashley nothing was right anymore.

She stood up and grabbed her phone. She wanted to call Ashley but knew she wouldn't answer. She did the only thing she could think of and texted her older brother. His reply came within ten seconds.

" _I'll be there in an hour. We will talk when I'm at your place."_

"Jesus, you look like shit" her brother Brandon said when she opened the door for him.

"Well I feel like shit," she said while he followed her into the living room.

"What did you do this time Bunny?" her brother asked her gently.

After they sat down, Jessica told her brother everything that had happened the past two weeks. He listened without saying a word.

"I fucked up big time" she said softly.

"Yep" he said.

"Brandon, I think I love her."

"Duh."

"Everyone with eyes can see that. Even grandma and grandpa know you love her."

"What do I do now? A simple sorry isn't going to work. The last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt her. And yet it is the one thing I did."

"It's up to you Bunny. You know her better than anyone. Look into your heart and you know what to do."

"I got to go" he said. He kissed her cheek and left her with the difficult task to figure out how to get her girl back.


	6. The surprise

It has been two weeks since she last seen Jess. And even though she was still angry at Jess, she missed her.

It was her own fault as she ignored Jessica's calls and texts. She wanted to talk to her badly but she was still angry. Not as angry as two weeks ago, but still angry enough to ignore her girlfriend.

But the truth was, she had nobody to talk about it. Sure she could talk to the Bella's but she didn't want to talk to them. It was situations like this that she wished she had a brother or sister to talk to.

In normal situations she would tell Jess everything. How she felt, what her thoughts were. And Jess would listen. And tell her that everythingwas alright. And then they would make out.

Oh how she missed being hold by Jess. Or how Jess would call her baby. The way Jess would play with her hair. Or playing the piano and sing for her. She missed Jessica's body close to her own. The feeling she had when Jess touched her. After six years she still would get goosebumps when Jessica touched her.

She sighed and tired to read her book. But with Jessica on her mind it was hard to concentrate. She read the last sentence for the sixt time when her phone starts ringing. She looked at the incoming number but didn't recognize it. Nervously she picked up her phone.

" _Do yourself a favour and get ready for an adventure. Get out and go to the car that is waiting for you"_ an unfamilliar voice said.

Before she could reply the mystery caller hanged up. She stood up and walked to the window. There was in deed a car waiting for her. She put on her coat, grabbed her purse and phone and headed out.

The driver, unknown to her opened the door for her. She asked him a million questions but he just said she had to wait.

After a ten minutes drive he stopped in front of a building. He told her to ring the doorbell and see what would happen. She got out of the car and was about ask him something, but he drove away. So she went to the building and rang the doorbell.

The door opened but she didn't saw anyone. So she stepped inside the dimly lit hallway and was greeted by a photo of her and Jess. It was a photo of them from their first year in Barden. A photo she wasn't aware of lit's existence. She walked further and saw more photos of them. They were all photos she didn't know that were taken of them. She followed the photos and ended in a room. The room was full off photos of them. From their first year of college till now. When she looked in the room she saw Jess sitting behind a piano. Before she could say something, Jess started to play and sing.

 _It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I can never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_

 _The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

 _All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
Old mister Webster could  
Never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine_

 _The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

 _The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

When Jess finished her song, Ashley knew she had forgiven Jessica everything.

She ran to Jess and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.

She may have forgave Jessica but they still needed to talk about what happened.


	7. The plan

When Brandon left she knew exactly what to do. She made a new Bella's group WhatsApp chat without Ashley in it. She asked her fellow Bella's to sent her every photo they had of her and Ashley. From freshman year till now. In no time she received hundreds of photos from them. She never knew there were so many photos of them. Each photo brought back memories of their years together.

Stacie had asked why she needed them. And she answered that she had fucked up big time. And she needed to make it up or she would loose Ashley forever. She also told them she would explain later and thanked them for their help.

Now she had all the photos she needed to proceed with her plan. She contacted her former piano teacher and asked if she could use the building for two hours. Mrs. Bell didn't ask why but told her she could use the building the next day for as long as she needed.

She then got through all the photos she had received. Tears rolling down her cheeks when she saw herself and Ashley together on each photo. They gone through so much and she didn't want to loose Ashley. But she hadn't time to think about it. She needed to print them. There were only a few she couldn't use because they were blurry. After she printed them she sorted them. She started with the pictures of their freshman year and ended with a photo of them from three weeks ago.

The next step of her plan was to call an old friend of her.

"Brian, can you do me a favour?" she asked him as soon as he picked up his phone.

She explained him what she wanted him to do.

He knew how much she loved Ashley, so he promised he would do it what she had asked him to do.

Now she had taken care of all the things she needed to do to make her plan work, she called Mrs. Bell again to pick up the keys of the building.

She headed to the building with all the photos. She worked for hours to place the photos through the hallway into the room with the piano. When she was satisfied she went home. The last thought she had before she went to sleep was that she hoped that Ashley would cooperate and forgave her.

The next day she dressed herself and went to the building. She already knew which song she wanted to sing for Ashley. So she practiced it one time. When she was done she called Brian. All she could do now was wait.

Brian kept her up to date about the progress. When he was in the street he texted her. As the doorbell rang she pushed the button to open the door. She heard Ashley step inside. And when she finally entered the room her heart stopped almost. She had missed Ashley so much. But before Ashley could talk she started to play and sing 'When you say nothing at all'. It had always been their song.

When she finished, Ashley walked up to her. She wrapped her arms around Jess and kissed her.

They weren't there but it was a start.


	8. Going solo?

After they kissed, Ashley helped Jess cleaning up the room. They collected every picture of them. Looking together at the pictures brought back a lot of memories for the two of them. Their memories gone back all the way to their freshman year at Barden. The place were they first met.

After they cleaned up, they brought back the key of the house to Mrs. Bell. They went back to Jessica's appartment and ordered food.

They talked about what happened between the two of them. Or rather about Jessica's fucked up behaviour.

The song and the pictures were a good idea, but it didn't mean it was all okay now. Ashley was still hurt by Jessica's action and after dinner she went back to her own house. Normally she would stay the night at Jess, but she was still mad about what Jess had said to her.

That night when she lay in her bed she thought about it. She always had thought she and Jessica would grow old together. Get married and have a couple of kids running around. But now she wasn't sure if that was what she really wanted.

Yeah she loved Jess deeply. She loved het more than probably was good for her. And she had never loved anyone as much as she loved Jessica. The past six years they had been inseperable. Maybe it was time for her to go on with her life. A life without Jess.

Maybe that was exactly what she needed. For the past three years she worked hard to made her dreams come true. And she had succeeded. She had her own bakery, and a beautiful house and Jess. Oh , no wait she had Jess. Actually she never had Jess.

Maybe it was time to sell her house and bakery and start over. She could go to France. Become a writer or learn how to make chocolate. Hell, she could do anything she wanted. She fell asleep with the thought off starting over.

That night she dreamed about new chances and starting over. When she woke up that morning the thoughts of a new life didn't leave her.

Since it was her free day, she decided to explore what her possibilities were to start over. She searched the internet for a place in France or Italy were she could go to. And how difficult it would be to sell her business.

After a half day of searching she had found someone who was interested in buying her bakery. She contacted the man and he agreed to meet her. She didn't want waste any time about thinking, so she made an appointment for that afternoon with him.

She was ten minutes early for her appointment with Mr. Smith but it gave her the opportunity to collect her thoughts. She didn't doubt her decision and she was sure she wanted to go through with her plan.

The meeting with Mr. Smith was pleasant and he had a good offer for her bakery. He would made a contact and mail it to her.

When she came home she looked into storage units where she could store her belongings for at least a year.

Two days later she had the contract in her mail. It looked like a solid contract, but she wasn't a lawyer. Ashley was impulsive, but she wasn't stupid. She wasn't planning on sign it before a lawyer would say it was okay to sign it.

The only lawyer she knew was Aubrey. Even though Aubrey wasn't an active lawyer, she still was one. So she called Aubrey and asked her if she had time for an appointment. Aubrey who still runned the lodge couldn't leave that easily, so Ashley drove two hours to speak with her.

Aubrey was shocked when she had heard her plan. She had asked what Jess thought about it. But she made it clear that she didn't want to talk about Jess. She came to have Aubrey look at the contract. She didn't want to discuss anything else. Aubrey had read the contract carefully and had some suggestions for a few little adjustments. Other than that she didn't find anything wrong with it.

With the new contract she left the lodge. But not before she made Aubrey promise to keep her mouth shut about her plans. She would tell the Bella's her news when they would be together that weekend.

The rest of the week she used to arrange everything she needed to do for moving to France. She had sold her business with a good profit. She found an storage unit for her belongings. And in two weeks she had to leave her house. She was excited and nervous at the same time. But she couldn't wait to start over.

Tonight was the night were she would tell her fellow Bella's her big news. It was the first time in six months that they all would be together. She was on her way to Chloe's house were they all would be tonight.

When they all sat down with a drink she decided it was time for her to drop the bomb to her friends. She stood up and asked for a moment of silence.

"Guys, I have to tell you something. I sold my bakery and house. And in two weeks I will move to France to start over."

She was met with shocked and surprised reaction. Except for Aubrey, who knew. She had expected her friends to shocked. She expected them to have a lot of questions.

But she didn't expect Jessica's reaction. All color drained from Jessica's face. She burst out in tears and left complete upset Chloe's house. Leaving them all baffled.


	9. You're what?

It had been six months since they all had been together. But tonight they would be all their at Chloe's place. I looked forward to see my fellow Bella's once again.

After we graduated we all had kept in touch. Due to ou different careers it wasn't always possible to be there when we had our Bella bonding nights.

Beca had become a famous DJ and music producer. Chloe was a Broadway star. Emily was a famous singer with a big career. Fat Amy had moved back to Australia after she graduated. She was a professional dingo and crocodile wrestler. Stacie had become an engineer. Flo was a fotomodel and Cynthia Rose owned half of the casino's in Las Vegas. Nobody knew what Lilly did exactly. Ashley had her own bakery and I was a photographer. And Aubrey still ran the lodge.

The years had been good for us all and we all had gotten good careers. Between the eleven of us we had eight kids. And despite our busy lives we all cleared our schedules to be there at every birthday and important events. And of course we had a Bella vacation twice a year.

Tonight was one of the rare nights that we were all free to come together for a Bella's night. I always loved those nights. We usually would drink, catch up and watch a movie.

The night started like usual. We talked about the latest news in our lives. We just started our first round of shots when Ashley said she had to announce something. Nobody knew what she had to tell. Some of the Bella's looked at me but I honestly didn't know what her news was.

Her next words broke my heart and I couldn't believe what she told us.

 _"Guys, I have to tell you something. I sold my bakery and house. And in two weeks I will move to France to start over."_

I could feel the color leaving my face. I burst out in tears, grabbed my purse and ran out of Chloe's house. Leaving them all.

How could she do that to me? Okay I made a stupid mistake. But I thought we were on the the right track. But I guess I was wrong. I couldn't believe Ashley was leaving. I couldn't believe she would leave me behind.

Totally upset I got in my car. But I didn't go home. I didn't want to go home. My home reminded me to much of Ashley. All the memories we made there. All the times we made love there. I just drove until I realized I drove straight to Barden University.

I parked my car and walked straight to Barden Park. I sat on one of the benches. The same benches were Ashley and I spent a lot of time together. It was the place one of us used to go after a rough day. The place we would go to when we needed to think. I left my purse and phone in the car because I didn't want to be disturbed.

I needed to think. I messed up my life pretty good. And I knew I wouldn't get Ashley back anytime soon. This realisation hit me hard and all I could do was cry. That moment I realized that all my life goals had vanished.

This was not what I wanted. And there was no way I could change anything nor could go back to the times things were good. I fucked up and needed to live with the consequences. I was over thinking and felt empty knowing I had lost the love of my life.

I don't know how long I sat there, but at some point I had fallen asleep. I woke up when the first rays of sunshine touched my face. Slightly disorientated I sat up. I looked around me and then all memories of what happened last night came back. Right then I knew I had to adjust to a new life.

A life without Ashley.

I stood up and walked back to my car. I checked my phone and saw I had more than forty missed calls from all the Bella's. And even more text messages. I shut off my phone without calling anyone back or reading my messages. I needed to be alone for a while and didn't want to talk to anyone. I drove back to my house with a broken heart.

When I stepped in my house I knew I wasn't alone. Ashley was there waiting for me, but I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to see her. Before she could say anything I spoke to her.

"Get out of my house. I never want to see you or talk to you ever again. You can leave your keys in the kitchen."

Without looking at her, I walked passed her and locked myself in my bedroom.

I heard the door slam and then I knew it was the last time I ever saw her. I stayed in bed and cancelled all my appointments for the next two weeks. I stayed in my bed and only got up to use the bathroom and for food and drinks.

That two last weeks Ashley would be here I stayed in my house. I kept my phone shut and didn't react when there was knocking on my door. It was either my brother or Ashley. But I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to say goodbye.

It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. And nothing could make it feel better.

Then came the day Ashley was supposed to leave, and it felt like my world collapsed. I let the love of my life go without saying goodbye. Without making things right between us.

And the only thing I wanted from that moment was die. If I couldn't have her my life had no meaning anymore. Ashley leaving left a hole in my heart nobody or nothing could fill.

All what was left were memories.


	10. France

I knew I hurt Jessica badly with my announcement. It was the last thing I wanted to do but I had to do it because of her. I couldn't live in the same city as her without her being my girl.

When she stormed out everyone asked me if I should go after her. But I told them the truth. I told them that was weren't an item or together. That we were just two women who belonged to the same circle of friends.

Knowing Jess the way I did, I knew she didn't go back to her house. She probably went to Barden to sit on one of the benches to think. The rest of the girls tried to call and text her. I was the only one who didn't. I knew she needed her space and I gave it to her.

When I left Chloe's that night I drove to Jessica's house. She didn't came home that night. I stayed at her house and slept in her bed. I was sure she would come back the next day. And I was right.

When she came in she didn't gave me the chance to say anything to me.

"Get out of my house. I never want to see you or talk to you ever again. You can leave your keys in the kitchen" was all she said.

Without looking at me she walked past me and locked herself in her bedroom. I couldn't do anything then to leave her house and I slammed the door behind me.

I tried to call her several times in the last two weeks before I left but she kept her phone off. I did go to her photo studio but I quickly learned that she took two weeks off. I stopped by her house several times those two weeks and knocked on her door. But she refused to answer. I could've used my keys because I never left them in her kitchen, but I didn't.

It hurt me so much that the last time I saw her we had a fight. But I needed to go on with my life. The Bella's organized a farewell party for me. I did go, but it wasn't the same without her.

I asked the girls if they had spoken or seen her the past two weeks. But none of them hadn't. I asked them to check on her when I was away. She may be angry with me but I still loved her with all my heart. She was my life and she had been from the moment I met her. And she probably would be till I die. They promised me they would look after her. And that thought gave me some peace of mind.

It was the day I left and it hurt me I hadn't seen Jessica since I left her house. Chloe brought me to the airport and hugged me before I needed to check in. She told me not to worry about her. I said my goodbye and checked in.

The entire flight I thought about Jessica. How beautiful she was. And how much much memories we shared. I tried to shake it off. After all this was my new start.

When I landed on Charles de Gaulle airport I waited for my lugage. I sent the Bella's a quick text that I landed safely. I took a cab to my appartement and went straight to bed. The flight had been long and I was exhausted. And for the first time in two weeks I slept like a baby.

The next morning I first unpacked my clothes and other stuff I might needed. After I finished that I took a shower and went out.

I was excited to explore my new city and I needed to some place were I could buy some coffee and breakfast. A few blocks from my street I found a little restaurant that served breakfast. The waitress was really nice and gave me some tips of places nearby I really needed to visit.

I had been a month in Paris and I really loved it in France. I had regular contact with the Bella's except for Jess. I still hadn't heard from her. And I learned that neither of the Bella's had. It was like she had vanished. And I was really worried about her. I had texted her but she didn't respond to any off my texts. And when I called her she didn't picked up her phone.

Despite my worries I enjoyed my stay in France. I explored Paris until I had seen everything I wanted. I was looking to go to another city where I could stay. If I wasn't busy with exploring the city I wrote. Since I was here I decided to write about everything I did and saw. I described my surroundings. I didn't took any pictures because that reminded me of Jessica. She was a professional photographer and I just couldn't put myself to it to take any pictures. One day I would come back with her and have her to take all the pictures I convinced myself.

I had been in France for three and a half months when I got an call from Jessica's brother Brandon. He told me that Jess was in the hospital. Apparantly she didn't take my leaving very well. She just had given up. She had stopped taking care off her herself. She was admitted to the hospital because she hadn't eaten enough.

When I hanged up I immediately booked a flight back to the States. Jessica was my best friend and I couldn't enjoye myself here any longer now I knew she was in the hospital. The first available flight back the next evening. So I spent my day packing.

When I landed, Brandon was there to pick me up. We went straight to the hospital.

And when I saw her my heart stopped. She looked so thin and she was palet than usual. I sat in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand. I just sat there waiting for her to open her eyes.

When she did open her eyes and looked at me she didn't believe I was really there. She started to scream. The only thing she repeated was that she was hallucinating. It broke my heart to see her like that. When the doctor came he said that it was better that I leave her and came back when she was calmed. I didn't want to leave her but I didn't have any choice.

That night I went to her house and slept in her bed again. I hoped that I got the chance to fix this mess.


	11. Endings are not always the best part

Without Ashley I was not the woman I once was. After yelled at her I haven't seen her. I just let her go. And it hurt me so much. I made so many mistakes and now I had to face the consequences. And I failed miserably.

After she left to France I got back to work. But I messed up. Without Ashley I couldn't think. I couldn't function anymore. I thought about her all the time. We had so many memories together.

She had called and texted me but I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I didn't know what to say to her. My actions had hurt her. I couldn't take back what I had said. And because of me she left the country. I knew it was because of me that she left everyone behind to start over.

The guilt was eating me alive. I thought about to go to France to visit her. To tell her how sorry I was. But I was a coward. I couldn't face her.

Hell I couldn't even face the rest of the Bella's. After that night at Chloe's I hadn't seen or spoken any of them. They all called and texted me, but I wasn't ready to talk to any of them.

The only thing I did was work and sleep. I didn't speak to my brother. I just stopped living. I didn't see the point anymore in having fun. The light of my life was gone. Nobody could filled the emptyness that lived in my heart. And this was all because I was a stupid and selfish bitch. I had broken my one true love and now I was broken myself.

I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about myself anymore. I just stopped taking care of myself. I always loved to shop and do my make up and hair. But since this whole situation with Ashley I didn't care anymore. It wasn't important. The only thing that was important was Ashley. She was the only one who always had my back. And I betrayed her with my words and actions.

I was a horrible person. I didn't deserve to have her in my life. Or anyone else. They were better off without me. I wasn't worthy of their friendship or love or compassion.

So I stopped everything. I stopped eating. I stopped socializing. I worked harder till I couldn't anymore. I took time off and stayed in my house. I didn't go out anymore. I neglected everything. My job, my family, my friends but most of all I neglected myself.

I didn't know what happened but the next thing I could remember was that I woke up in the hospital. When I looked around me I saw Ashley sitting in the chair beside me. This couldn't be true. I must be hallucinating. Ashley was in France. I asked myself what kind of cruel joke was. I started screaming. This was to much and I just gave up. The last thing that went through my head was Ashley.

I was still in Jessica's house when her brother called me. After seeing me Jessica was in a shock. She was so weak because she neglected herself and her heart couldn't handle it. This was the end. I had lost my best friend and the love of my life because of my selfish actions. I had hurt her and wanted to punish her because she had hurt me. And this was the price I had to pay. I stayed in Jessica's house till the funeral. After the funeral I went back to France. I couldn't stay in America. There was to much back home that reminded me of her.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Welcome to the last chapter of the story 'End of a friendship'. I want to thank each and everybody who read, followed and reviewed it. I know it's not the most popular story around here. I know most of the people want to read about the main characters. But to those who took the time to read it, I want to say thank you. First of all thank you BluemchenWiese for your kind review. It means a lot to me. And especcially I would say thank you to Guests for leaving those comments. People like you are the reason I won't give up. First of all I write these stories for myself. And I wanted to give you all the chance to take a look in my thoughts. But what I most learned from you is that everyone is entitled to their own opinion. So thank you for your reviews.**

"Ashley! Ashley are you okay?" I heard a voice saying.

When I opened my eyes I looked around me. The voice that called me belonged to no one other than Jessica. How could that? She was dead. I attended her funeral myself.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" she said.

When I looked around me I realized it had been a dream. I lay in my bed in the Bella's house. I wasn't in France.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Thank God it just was a bad dream. But it had felt so real.

I looked at Jessica who still looked at me expectantly. She was waiting for an answer I realized.

"Yeah I'm okay. It was just a stupid dream" I said to her.

She looked at me with that look of her. That look that said that she wasn't convinced that I spoke the truth. But I did. It was just a stupid dream. And I wasn't planning on telling anyone about it. I just wanted to forget it. It was a horrible dream.

I got up and started to get dressed as I had classes in about an hour.

I was brushing my teeth when Jess came into the bathroom.

"I never knew you spoke French" she said as she walked out and left the room.

I had spoken French? I didn't even speak French. And as far as I knew I never talked in my sleep. I shrugged it off and got ready for my classes.

The day went by rather quickly as usual. But that night when I was doing an essay in my room Jess came back about that dream.

"I think we need to talk" she said.

"Talk? About what? I'm kinda busy right now" I answered.

"Yeah talk. About that dream of yours" she said.

"I already told you it was just a weird and stupid dream."

God sometimes I hated the fact that she studied psychology. She always wanted to talk about my feelings. Or anyone else's feeling. And I really loved it about her that she was caring and all, but this was just some meaningless dream. It didn't needed to be discussed.

"Jess, it was just a dream. It didn't mean anything. So I don't see the point in discussing it. In fact, I don't even remember it anymore" I said.

Okay that was a lie. I could clearly remember it, but I didn't want to talk about it.

"That's what I first thought. I just thought you had a nightmare or something. But when I heard you speaking French, I started to recording it" she said.

"Since I don't speak French I went to one of the French professors on campus. He translated it. And it was very intriguing what he said" she continued.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Yeah oh. Do you want to know what you exactly said last night?" she asked me.

"No, I don't want to know it. As I said earlier to you, it was just a dream. And I don't remember any of it" I said a little annoyed.

Why couldn't she just leave it?

She walked over to me and sat on my lap. She threw her arms around my shoulders and hugged me. Before she let go of me she whispered something in my ear.

She stood up and left our room. But before she walked out the door she stopped, turned around and smiled at me.

I went back to my homework but couldn't concentrate anymore.

Did she just really said that she loved me?

The end


End file.
